Rules/Policies
This page lists the guidelines and rules that are enforced on the Dream Logo World. All users are expected to follow these policies, regardless of rank. Site Purpose *This is a wiki of dream logos. Every article of the site must be related to logos. General User Behavior *All users are expected to be respectful of one another. This means that in chat, on articles, in edit summaries, in forums, in comments, and on talk pages, you, the user, are expected to treat every user with respect, regardless of your personal feeling towards them. Hate speech (one that attacks a person and/or group based on their race, religious beliefs, sex, a disability they may have or one's sexual orientation) is also not tolerated, and if one persists such behavior after warnings, will result in a block from the wiki and/or ban from the chatroom. *Comments, forum posts, and talk posts are expected to be appropriate. No inflammatory, irrelevant, or insulting posts are allowed. *''Insulting or harassing other users is never permitted''. This includes general statements about groups of people. Insulting or harassing others will lead to swift and severe blocks. This includes the chat. If You Are Blocked or Banned *If you have been banned or blocked here, you may appeal it using your own or an admin's message wall. If you are unable to do so, you may contact any admin using their wall on Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked or banned here, it is NOT appropriate to follow any admin to another wiki to complain. This will result in an extension of the block or ban here, and likely a block on the wiki in question. *If you are blocked on another wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow an admin here to complain. Your Message Wall *Do not remove, or otherwise try to obscure, any thing that others post on your message wall. Exceptions to this are vandalism or any message that violates the policies. In this case, you may either remove the message yourself or ask an admin to remove it for you. Editing Vandalism *Vandalism is not tolerated. This includes adding gibberish, nonsense and blanking pages or sections. Vandals' edit(s) will be swiftly undone and will be blocked. Categories *Do not add new categories to the Wikia. Please, get an admin's permission for this. *Do not add categories that are not relevant to the article. Fluff Edits *A fluff edit is any edit that has no effect on the appearance of a page. This includes changing minor code, or adding or removing whitespace (blank lines). Fluff edits are not tolerated, and may eventually lead to blocks. **'Pop culture references': References to pop culture. A citation is required to confirm it is indeed a reference. *Do not use speculation in articles. If you add a claim that is questionable (e.g. unsourced claim of a pop culture reference) it may will be deleted. Please provide a citation to the information to confirm the claim. *Do not add pointless trivia or counting trivia. Examples of this include "The WOEN logo got overhauled for the seventh time" or "This is the first time WSDG uses the Comedy Central logo." Adding trivia like this is superfluous and unnecessary as there's no need to count how many times someone/something appeared. Please keep the trivia clean and notable. Image and Video Policies *Images and videos must be related to logos. No fan art is permitted. **This means that uploading images and videos for your user page is not permitted. You can still hotlink images from whitelisted sites (such as another wiki, photobucket, or imageshack) by using the image's direct url. (If you have questions about this, ask Utter solitude and she will walk you through it) *Any images that are not related to the show will be swiftly deleted. Chat screen shots are permitted. However, chat shots used as evidence of rule violations will be deleted after a call is made on their content. *'All images must be used'. Unused images will be deleted daily. *Images must be licensed, and no image may violate any copyright. This means that you must have permission from the source to display an image here. Just because an image is on the Internet does not mean it can be used on the Wiki. *No images from Tumblr will be permitted. Tumblr has their own copyright policies, and taking pictures from Tumblr without their consent is a copyright violation. *Do not upload images with letterboxing (black bars). *Do not upload images that are already on the Wiki (duplicates). *Do not upload gifs. *Do not upload low-quality or small images. *Do not upload images with watermarks or logos. *Do not upload episode images without using the accurate naming for them. Example:S#E##Descriptionofimage.png. *'Put any images you upload into the "Images" category.' This is required. *Users will be warned if they upload unrelated images. If the behavior persists, they will be blocked. Galleries *Keep images in chronological order. *Do not add captions to gallery images. *No fan images should be in any gallery. Comments *The comment sections on articles are to be utilized for article editing only. Use the forums to discuss your theories and opinions. Forums *Do not add images to posts in forum discussion. Instead, just use a link to the file. Blog Policies *Blogs are a privilege, not a right, and they can be turned off. Blogs are meant for discussions and announcements. Do not use blogs to discuss topics completely unrelated to logos or the Wiki. *Do not use blogs to create fanons (see the fanon policy), or use blogs to make your own "series". **You can use blogs to announce these things, but do not host the whole thing here. *Blogs will be locked from comments after 30 days of inactivity. This means 30 days after the last comment. *Do not recreate deleted blogs. *Blogs will be deleted after 90 days of inactivity. **The exception to this are essential blogs, which are in the "Non-archived blogs" category. You may ask an admin to have a blog added to this category. **This is done automatically by a script. Swearing *Swearing in general is allowed. However, swears directed at others, such as "Fuck you, bitch", are clearly meant to insult, and therefore are not allowed in that case. Saying the same swear multiple times in one sitting can also be a form of spamming, which is also not allowed. Read the spamming policy to fully understand what spamming is. This all applies to the chat as well. Sockpuppeting *'Sockpuppeting' is the creation and/or use of an additional account to get around a block or chat ban. Sockpuppeting is not permitted on this wiki. The second account will be blocked infinitely, and the original account's block or ban will be extended at moderator discretion. *You may, however, create another account for yourself if used for other purposes, such as losing your password on your original account or simply feeling the need to start off fresh. Another exception are . Currently, this applies only to utter solitude and her bot, Bot of Solitude. Spoiler Policy *Any spoilers relating to upcoming episodes, such as appearing characters or synopses, must be accompanied by a citation. Information without citations will be removed. *During the airing of new episodes, the episode page will be locked. *Do not ask for or provide links of leaked episodes or previews not confirmed and/or shown by Cartoon Network, or links to illegal (copyright-violating) streams or uploads of aired episodes. Chat Policies Inappropriate Links Do not link anything that includes any of the following: *Insults/slander *No nudity, inappropriate body parts or porn *Anything that is reasonably inappropriate, as determined by chat moderators. Spamming *Spamming is not permitted in chat. "Spamming" is a subjective term and what constitutes spam will be decided on a case-by-case basis at moderator discretion. Spam includes things like posting song lyrics line by line, ASCII art, abusing emoticons, and repeating the same string repeatedly. *Claiming your actions are not "spam" is not a defense against spamming, and will likely get you banned, or your ban extended. Advertising *Do not use the DLW chat to solicit edits or visits to other sites. This includes another Wikia you may be involved with, or an outside chat or site. This does not mean you can never link to these kinds of sites, only that it is inappropriate to repeatedly advertise other sites, or to repeatedly request that people come to "your" wiki, chat, or website. This policy also applies to blog posts. **If you join our chat just for this purpose, you will be kicked and/or blocked. "Trolling" If you "troll" (someone who says things for attention), you will be warned. If done after being warned, you will be banned from the chat for a week. If continued, it will lead to a permanent ban. Mini-modding Please do not mini-mod, meaning acting like an administrator/moderator when you are not one. Examples of mini-modding would be: "Please don't spam, Don't talk about another logo besides DLW, etc.." Please, leave it to the administrators/moderators. It is their job to protect the chat, after all. However, if all the administrators and moderators are away or if they appear to not be watching chat, it is perfectly fine to alert them when a rule breaker is on. If done however for the first time, you will receive a 3 day ban. If continued enough, you will be banned forever. Kicking *Being "kicked" from chat, known as being "suspended" on the Dream Logo World chat, means you are removed from chat, and may come back immediately. *The Dream Logo World uses kicks as a form of warning. *If you are kicked from chat, you may return, and a mod will explain why you were kicked. *It is NOT appropriate to argue about being kicked. This will almost always result in an actual ban from chat. *Kicks may be given after warnings, or may be given in place of a verbal warning, at moderator discretion. Banning *Being "banned" from chat, known as being "fired" on the Dream Logo World chat, means you are removed from chat and may not return for a specified period of time. *Bans range in length from three days to infinite. *Bans will usually come after a kick has been given and ignored. However, bans may be given after an ignored warning, or without a verbal warning, at moderator discretion. Blocking *Violations of these policies will results in warnings, and, when necessary, blocks. The length of a block will vary, and depends on the severity of the offense, any previous bad behavior, and the blocking mod's discretion. *Severe offenses may not get warnings, but skip straight to blocks. This is to be decided at admin discretion. Category:Rules